


Fever

by inspiritchingu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritchingu/pseuds/inspiritchingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu is a doctor and Woohyun has a fever. Normally, Sunggyu has no time but today, he stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

Woohyun is feeling under the weather today. On the train on the way home, he sneezes and receives indignant looks from the ahjummas beside him. He opts to drink some medicine and to just sleep it off. He doesn’t feel better after tossing and turning for a couple of hours, however.

Sunggyu comes home to their small apartment late and sees his boyfriend with a steaming bowl of instant chicken soup. “Hey,” he quietly greets him leaning forward for a kiss but Woohyun avoids him.

“I’ve caught a cold,” he says gloomily.

“Oh no,” Sunggyu whispers. “There’s syrup on the top shelf. Did you drink some?”

“Yes, doc.”

Sunggyu doesn’t detect anything wrong in what Woohyun answers. Instead he pats his boyfriend’s head. “That’s a good boy.”

Sunggyu changes into his pajamas and brushes his teeth; unworried because he’s tired and it’s only a common cold. It’s not until he notices that it’s 2 a.m. and Woohyun hasn't come to bed.

“Hey,” he approaches Woohyun. “Woohyunnie?”

Woohyun’s head is on the table with bowl set aside. He fell asleep.

Sunggyu checks for Woohyun's temperature and he’s burning hot.

“Woohyunnie?” he tries louder to wake him up this time. “Woohyunnie, let’s get you to bed. Come on.”

Woohyun only stirs and Sunggyu has to half drag him off the chair. The almost-fall wakes Woohyun up and half-awake, he walks along where Sunggyu leads.

All set in bed, thick blanket tucked under his chin, Woohyun feels the cold compress on his forehead.

“Hyung,” he calls.

“I’m here, Woohyunnie.”

“Sorry,” he cries.

“Sshh. Stop thinking. Go to sleep,” Sunggyu says wrapping his arms around Woohyun.

Woohyun falls easily to sleep as Sunggyu sings him a lullaby.

“Thank you, hyung. I love you.”

“I love you too, Woohyunnie,” Sunggyu answers and then, continues to lull Woohyun to sleep.

The following day, Woohyun feels a lot better and a little mischievous too so he tries to sleep some more in Sunggyu’s arms.

The alarm goes off and Sunggyu snaps awake but Woohyun nuzzles more into his chest. Sunggyu tries to get a feel of Woohyun’s temperature but the latter dives more into him. It feels ticklish but Sunggyu fights the giggles.

“Woohyun-ah, I’ll make you breakfast,” he manages against the tight embrace. “Does that sound good?”

“No,” Woohyun whines. “Not hungry.”

“How about me? I’m hungry.”

Woohyun looks up at him, unbelieving. “Five minutes,” he mouths.

“I’ll time,” Sunggyu says and sets his watch as Woohyun huffs.

“Hyung!”

Sunggyu allows his grin to widen because he’s won this time. “So you’re feeling better I see.”

Woohyun doesn’t share the humor, however. “Yeah. Go to work,” he says. “People need you more than I do, anyway.”

Sunggyu grabs Woohyun’s chin. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, hyung~” Woohyun tries to sing song but fails; even he can tell. “No, really. Just let me stay here for five more minutes.” Then, he turns his back and settles more into his pillow.

Sunggyu gets up nonetheless. Woohyun lets himself cry. He hears pained moan escape him so he covers his mouth and cries harder.

After who knows how long (although it couldn’t be long enough because Woohyun still isn’t done crying), he hears Sunggyu come back in and he tries to wipe his tear stained face and to make himself calm down.

“Woohyunnie, I made you soup.”

He turns around to see Sunggyu still in his pajamas with a bowl and new cold compress.

“I thought you went to the hospital.”

“What kind of doctor am I if I can’t even take care of a cold?” he says with a smile as he sets the bowl to adjust Woohyun and to put cold compress on his forehead. “Here, eat up,” Sunggyu tells Woohyun as he feeds him.

It tastes awful but Woohyun isn’t complaining. “I’m feeling better though,” he says instead.

“I’ll stay until you’re _really_ better.”

“Are you sure?”

He takes his pager and waves it. “No  one’s beeping for me.”

“You’re all mine now, doc,” Woohyun smirks.

“Yeah,” Sunggyu answers. “Now, how about a full body check-up?”


End file.
